A Saviour
by MJ41319
Summary: A/U When Regina gets kidnapped by a man working at her stable will his son help her escape? Will Regina ever reconnect with the young boy as she grows older and eventually is forced to marry the king? Outlaw Queen. Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of the characters.
1. Prologue

Regina ran to the stables as the clock hit 6am. It was the only time her mother allowed her to ride because it didn't interfere with the rest of her day. She was only 8 years old, but has been training nonstop for 2 years. When Regina was 5 she fell in love with a young horse that her father had recently bought and vowed to take care of him. He was meant to be a guard horse, but Regina begged him and Rocinante was hers. She bolted into the stables and ran into a man she didn't recognize.

"Hello." she said politely looking at her shoes. "I am very sorry. It isn't ladylike to run." she continued frightened about what punishment she would get this time. The man just smiled kindly at her.

"It is quite okay. No harm was done. My name is Alexander." he said sticking out his hand for the young girl to shake. She grabbed it lightly.

"Nice to meet you Alexander. My name is Regina Mills. Are you the new stablehand?" She questioned.

"Why yes I am? Is this your horse right here?" he said pointing to Rocinante.

"He's been waiting for you. I got him all set for you to ride. The maids mentioned how you always ride early in the morning."

He helped Regina onto her steed and she giggled as her horse happily neighed. She waved goodbye to Alexander as she set out on her daily trail.

It was slightly chilly that day in the forest so Regina pulled her coat tighter. She kept a slow and steady pace because she was still tired from waking up early. The sun was barely in the air and the animals were not yet fully awake so it was quiet. She hummed quietly to herself enjoying the view of the forest.

She turned her head quickly as she heard leaves rustling behind her. Regina motioned her horse to turn and she looked around trying to locate what made the noise. It was silent for a minute, but the small figure ran out of a nearby cluster of bushes and Regina raced after it.

"Faster Rocinante. Let's catch up." She said holding on tightly. The figure had stopped at the edge of a cliff and turned to face her. it was a young boy only a few years older then Regina herself.

"What's your name?" she asked, but she never got an answer as the boy smirked and jumped off the cliff.

Regina gasped as she foolishly jumped off her horse and stumbled to look over the edge. She saw the boy walk out of the water onto the beach and wave as he ducked under some trees. Regina walked back to Rocinante noticing her torn dress.

"Mother will kill me." she said to herself as she used a fallen log to jump back onto Rocinante's back. She slowly rode back to the stables noticing that her mother was waiting for her.

"Regina! You are 20 minutes late for breakfast! Your filthy and what happened to your dress! Get cleaned and change right now! Alexander will put that beast back into its stall." Cora said waiting for Regina to jump off the horse and walking behind her back to the house. Cora pushed Regina into her room and slammed the door.

Regina stumbled and fell onto the ground. She got up and looked over the bruises that were starting to form on her knees. She washed the dirt from her hands and face and changed into a new outfit as quick as she could to hopefully catch the end of breakfast. Last time she missed breakfast entirely, she wasn't allowed to eat lunch as a punishment.

She got to the table and was thankful that her father had left some food for her as the maids had already began to clean her mother and father's plates.

"I suppose you can finish your food here, but if you are late for tea you will have to miss lunch and dinner. We can't have you thinking that you won't be punished for being late." Cora said stoically.

"Cora honey…" Henry said trying to get Cora to reason with him.

"Not now Henry. I have an appointment." She turned and ignored him as she continued to walk through the doors.

Regina ate slowly. She sat quietly as the Carla the maid poured her a glass of milk and gave her a sad smile. Regina finished her food and retreated back to her room to read until she was needed.

The rest of the day was planned and uneventful. It went exactly as her mother wanted it to. Regina was not late to any of her planned classes. She was respectful and barely said a word to her mother. She finished her piano lessons and thanked her tutor before retreating back to her room and getting ready for bed.


	2. Capture and Escape

Two weeks later…

Every morning for the past weeks Regina would go to the stables and greet Alexander. He was always kind to her and had Rocinante ready for her morning ride everyday. It became a tradition and Regina liked him. She would ride on the same trail she always did, but would stop at the cliff to try and locate the young boy. She never did see him during those rides, but she felt hopeful this morning. It was nearing winter so the morning were getting darker and darker.

By the time Regina got to the stables it was still pretty dark. The horses were silent in their stalls and seemed to just stare at her in the semi-darkness.

"Hello? Alexander are you here? Rocinante? Is anybody here?" Regina walked further into stable. She continued to call out, but no one answered.

She walked into Rocinante's stall to find it empty.

"Hello Regina." said a voice directly behind her.

Regina gave out a small gasp as she turned quickly. She sighed as she realized that it was Alexander.

"Oh my goodness. Alexander you scared me." she said trying to steady her fast beating heart.

"I'm sorry my dear." He said eyeing her.

"Do you know where Rocinante is?" she asked innocently unaware of the danger that she was about to face.

"Don't worry about him. He is safe, but you…" Alexander said as he quickly grabbed Regina and covered her mouth to muffle her screams.

Alexander put a gag in her mouth and placed a burlap sack over her head. He tied her arms with rope and she yelled incoherently as she tried to get out of his grasp, but he was much stronger.

She felt pain in her stomach as she was roughly thrown onto the back of a horse. Her hands felt the soft fur. She recognized the way she felt on this horse and in her heart she knew that it was Rocinante. This calmed her down slightly, but she was still worried.

Regina felt someone jump onto her horse behind her and assumed it was Alexander. She felt the way Rocinante's muscles contracted as he was ushered to move. She was never religious, but Regina said a silent prayer and held her eyes shut tightly.

"Who's that?" A young voice asked as she felt the horse slow down. It sounded like someone young. Regina opened her eyes only to realize that the sack over her eyes prevented her from seeing anything at all.

"Just a way for us to bring in more money." Alexander said. "We are gonna use her to collect a little ransom when her rich parents start to look for her."

Regina was lifted off the horse and over his shoulder as he walked down some stairs. Regina was thrown onto the cold ground as she heard a locking sound. She used her still tied arms to take off the bag from her head and noticed that she was in a dingy basement with a cell. In the cell was a bucket and a blanket.

Regina was covered in dirt and her dress and stockings were torn. Not to mention that both her shoes had fallen off during the uncomfortable ride.

Regina looked around for anything to use to escape but it was no use. The room was dim and mostly empty except for some wooden crates and a stool. She got up and tried to pry the doors open, but they were sealed shut. She couldn't help but let the angry tears escape.

"Let me out you monster! Let me out!" she yelled, but they probably couldn't hear her.

Regina leaned against the wall and slowly slid down. She pulled her legs to her chest and tried to breath through her sobs. She looked up when she heard timid footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hello." said the young boy shyly.

"Your the boy from the cliff." Regina said through hiccups. He nodded his heads slowly. He moved closer and she noticed that he was carrying a tray of slop.

"My name's Robin…" he began to say as Regina got up quickly and grabbed onto the collar of his shirt through the bars. The tray made a loud clang as the metal connected with the ground.

"Are you part of this? Did you know that this was gonna happen to me?" Regina said through gritted teeth. Her eyes began to turn purple and the boy tried to pull away.

"I didn't know! I swear!" he pleaded as she left go and he stumbled back into a wall.

"I'm sorry." he said his voice cracking slightly. "I didn't know." he whispered more to himself.

Regina's panting slowed down as she stared at Robin. He was about 11 years old. She squinted at him with disgust still on her face.

"I-I promise." he stuttered as he moved closer. "Cross my heart." he traced an X on chest with his finger. He leaned down to pick up the tray that made a mess on the floor.

"Do you want me to get you more food?" he asked at a safe distance because he was scared of being grabbed again.

"That's not even real food." she spat at him. He looked at her defeated and left the room with the tray of spilt slop.

Regina sighed and moved to the back of the cell. She sat back down on the ground shaking and draped the blanket over herself. She rested her head in her hands. Regina felt so tired and helpless. Her eyes drooped shut as she slowly lost consciousness.

She heard noises as she slowly tried to open her eyes. Her vision was still blurry from sleep. Her eyes shut again as she heard the door open and someone place the metal tray on the ground. She then felt someone untie the ropes that bound her arms. Her eyes fluttered open and the person was gone. She sat up and stretched her arms over her head and looked around. She stared at the angry red marks that were left by the ropes. Regina's stomach grumbled as she crawled closer to the food tray. She looked on confused as she saw an apple, bread, a bowl of soup and water rather than slop.

She ate the meal quickly and moved back into her previous position on the far back wall of the cell.

Robin's head peaked down from the stairs moments later. Regina looked up curiously.

"Hello." He said simply.

"Hi." Regina said calmer than their encounter the day before.

"Ummm, did you like your food? You didn't eat yesterday so I thought I should bring something better for you…" he said trailing off. He just stared down at his feet unsure what to say.

"My name's Regina. Didn't you said your name was Robin yesterday?" she said still sitting far away from him and playing with her finger nails.

"Yeah, i did say that." he continued.

After a few moments of silence Regina continued to speak.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is that man to you?" she asked.

"Oh no it's fine. Umm… Alexander is my father technically, but he doesn't really treat me like a son. I'm more like free help. My mother died during childbirth so he's all i've got. How about you? You must have real nice parents if they are willing to pay to get you back." he said.

"Not really, i mean…" she hesitated. "My daddy's kind, but he's sort of a push over. My mother is mean. She doesn't really care about me that much. She just had me to try to increase her ranking in society. She always punishes me for small things and it's like she doesn't even have a heart. My dad never stops her… I mean he tries, but it never works. She's probably only spending money on me because it would look bad if she didn't. I don't know." she said.

"Oh well. I guess we both got the short straws." he said not knowing what else to say.

"I guess." she said. Both of them sat in silence for a few minutes.

Robin walked closer to the cell and kneeled down in front of the bars.

"I have an idea. Come here so I can show you something." Robin said holding out his hand.

"What are you doing?" she said as he grabbed her hand and began tracing the lines.

"When I was still too young to work Alexander left me with this psychic. She taught me to read palms to help pass the time. You see this line right here. This is the life line. Yours tells me that you have excellent health. This split in the line means that your life will have a change in direction." he looked up from her palm and stared into her eyes. He gave a small smile which she returned.

"This line is the head line. Yours is forked so you might have a talent for speaking in front of other people. This line that goes down the middle is the fate line. It ends on the head line which means you have a tendency to have a poor judgement." he said.

"Excuse me!" Regina exclaimed offended.

"Sorry, i'm just reading your palm." he said in defence. He continued to read her palms. "This is the sun line. Yours shows me that your luck will change and you will have a happier life with many blessings."

She gave him a small smile and slipped her hand out of his grasp.

"Thank you." she said gratefully.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For being nice to me." she said simply, smiling at him. He looked down at his palms with a sad look."

"I have to help you out." he said quietly looking back up to her.

"What? Your gonna help me out." she said a real smile forming on her lips. "but how?" she asked.

"My dad should be asleep by now. I can get your horse ready, the one he stole from you, and unlock the cell. I can help you!" he said excitedly. Regina frowned slightly.

"But what will happen to you? You'll get in trouble for letting me go." she said.

"It's okay, just let me deal with that. Don't worry. We'll get you back home. Your life can change." he said quickly climbing the stairs.

"Wait, Robin." she said trying not to yell and alert Alexander.

Regina sat on the ground thinking about the consequences. She waited 40 minutes until Robin came back downstairs with a set of keys and a satchel. He unlocked the gate and ushered her out and together they climbed the stairs with him leading.

They arrived at the back of the house where Rocinante greeted Regina with a nuzzle to her face. It was raining and lightning lit up the sky every so often. Rocinante licked her chin and Robin helped her onto the horse and handed her the bag. The rain caused her clothes to stick to her uncomfortably and he hair to tangle even more.

"There is food and water in here. Please be safe." he said with a gaze that she couldn't quite understand.

"Thank you Robin." she said gratefully.

"Your luck will change Regina. I believe that." he said smiling up at her. He patted Rocinante and the young horse began to ride further into the forest.

"Robin! What the hell are you doing!" Alexander said slamming the door open.

Regina turned with a gasp as thunder clapped in the air and Alexander slapped Robin onto the ground.

"Robin!" she yelled, but it was useless. Rocinante was running too fast and soon they were out of sight.

She looked forward in the darkness. Tears swelled in her eyes as she tried to block the rain from hitting her face. Regina and her horse ran quickly through the forest which seemed too unfamiliar. Rocinante ran blindly forward as Regina's head began to spin. Her eyes shut as Rocinante slowed down.

"Regina!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Daddy?" Regina said weakly trying to open her eyes again but only losing consciousness all together.


	3. Recovery and Goodbyes

"Regina!" Henry called as jumped out of the carriage. When they had heard about the disappearance of the princess a search party was sent out immediately.

"What is it, Henry?" Cora asked not noticing the soaked horse stop with an unconscious young girl resting on top.

Henry didn't reply as he ran through the pouring ran yelling at guards to help bring Regina down from Rocinante.

"Daddy?" was all he heard as her head drooped down threatening to fall off the horse.

A guard carried Regina's limp body off the horse and brought her to the carriage while another held onto Rocinante's reins. They weren't very far from their home so a guard volunteered to walk Rocinante the rest of the way.

Regina was placed in the carriage and Cora gasped at her appearance.

"Oh my god." She whispered as Henry sat next to their daughter holding her close.

"She's freezing. Can I please get a blanket?" Henry yelled as a guard who was very fond of the princess offered his coat. "Thank you Simon." he said sincerely.

"What has happened?" Cora asked still surprised.

"I don't know, but I sure as hell will find out." he said with a new found courage and fire in his eyes. Regina's body shook violently and Henry was grateful that she was alive.

Their carriage raced down the path and entered the gates. It screeched with a halt and all the servants were in a buzz to try to help the poor child. The moment she arrived home she was cleaned off and changed. They placed her in a bed by a roaring fire and Henry watched concerned as a doctor reviewed her injuries. He sighed and stood up from his position of checking Regina's pulse one last time.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked quickly. Maids gathered outside the bedroom door to hear the response.

"Yes, for now. She has a few large bruises on her wrists, knees and stomach. We will have to look them over to make sure they heal properly and we also need to watch out for other injuries that we may have missed. I can safely say that most of the trauma is emotionally and she may have difficultly setting back into her daily routine. She will need to rest for the next few days." he said explaining the importance of allowing her to heal.

"She will be fine?" Henry asked once again to make sure and when the doctor replied yes he sighed in relief. The maids hurried away as they moved to exit the room. The new information spread through the mansion as each servant relaxed at the news.

The next few days were spent waiting for Regina to wake up, much to Cora's annoyance who didn't seem to be much concerned with her daughters well-being. Henry spent the majority of his time by Regina's side.

It had been three days and she was still in a catatonic state. The doctors were not quite sure why she hadn't woken up yet. She had daily check-ups but there was no change.

"Regina please listen to my voice." Henry croaked out. His eyes were bloodshot from days of crying and worry.

"I love you sweetheart." he giving her hand a squeeze before getting up and deciding to change his clothes from days before.

The voice echoed through Regina's brain as her subconscious fought hard to wake up. Regina's cried and yelled, but her attempts went unnoticed. She was trapped within herself and could not build up the strength to open her eyes or even just squeeze her father's hand back.

The window was pushed open allowing a cold breeze to enter the room. Regina's eyelashes fluttered, but they continued to stay closed. A young boy crawled in and shut the window behind him. He ran across the room and made sure the bedroom door was locked.

"Regina?" The voice called soothingly. "I heard about how they found you and how you know… You haven't woken up yet. I'm so sorry." he said moving closer towards her side.

"I was trying to help…" he said coming so close that she could feel him at her side. She felt the giant bed move as he sat with his legs crossed next to her. It was silent and all she heard was his calm breathing.

Robin sat there thinking about what he should say next. He stared are her serene face. It was angelic the way her face was so calm and unmoving. He brushed a strand of her dark hair from her face. He sighed as he picked up her hand and began to trace the lines on her hand. He began to sweetly sing a lullaby that the psychic taught him to sing whenever he was scared.

 _You are my Child of Sunshine_

 _You are my very brightest moon,_

 _You are the starlight in my eyes_

 _From July right through June._

 _You are the well where I do wish_

 _Where fountains overflow_

 _You are my deep primeval forest_

 _Where the tall pines grow._

 _You are my still and sleeping lake_

 _You are my winter squall_

 _And through all your changing moods_

 _Deeper in love with you I fall._

 _You are my wolf that howls at night_

 _You are my owl that hoots and cries_

 _And through all those darkened hours_

 _I sing you lullabies_

 _You are my ocean's wisest dream_

 _You are my cool wind's favourite dance_

 _I am yours and you are mine_

 _And none of this is by chance._

 _You are my Child of Sunshine_

 _And when you travel near or far,_

 _I hope that you will always know_

 _My heart is where you are._

Regina's fingers twitched lightly, but he didn't notice. He had closed his eyes and was unaware of the expression her face had contorted. She gave out a barely audible moan, but he had heard it and dropped her hand onto the sheets. He leaned slightly forward as her eyelids fluttered open.

A pain shot through Regina as she tried to sit up, but hand pushed her to remain lying down.

"Woah there. You have to stay down. You're still hurt." he said trying to get her to calm down.

Her heart was beating erratically from the sensation of waking up from a three day nap.

"What…?" Regina tried to ask through dry lips. Robin grabbed a cup of water that was left on the nightstand and slowly helped her drink from it.

"What happened?" she asked confused.

"You're okay now. You're home." he said.

Regina turned to look at him directly and gasped. He had a black eye and purple bruises around his neck. Regina sat up quickly, but immediately regretted it when she was hit with a wave of dizziness. Robin helped her lean again the headboard with a pillow to support her back.

"What happened to you?" she asked trying to ignore the nausea.

"Alexander was really mad. He was attacking me when we heard guards and i used that as a distraction to get away. I think that they arrested him, but i don't know because I just kept running. I found the old psychics house, but she wasn't there. I stayed in the abandoned cabin, but then i heard about you and i came here i guess." he explained.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'll find something." he said unsure what he was going to do.

They sat in silence both thinking until Regina spoke up.

"That song you were singing. Where did you learn it?" she asked curiously. "It was beautiful."

"Oh, umm well that psychic was my moms close friend, Nixie. She was the only person who wasn't afraid of Alexander to talk to her. Everyone was scared of him, but nobody saw that he was sweet towards my mom. He really loved her and blamed me for her death. Her name was Delilah. Nixie told me that she wrote me a special lullaby, but never got to sing it to me. She eventually found it in an old box and sang it to me. She told me that whenever I was scared I should sing my lullaby." Robin stared at his hands.

"That's sweet." she said placing her hand on his. He looked up and smiled kindly.

They heard the locked door move as someone tried to open it.

"Regina! Are you okay?" yelled Simon. The same guard one who lent her his coat.

"I have to go. They can't catch me here." Robin said as he opened the window and began climbing out.

"Goodbye Robin! Will we ever see each other again?" Regina asked.

"I don't know…" he said bittersweet as the door was forced open and multiple guards entered followed by a bewildered Henry.

Regina looked back to the open window and saw that Robin was gone.

"Regina! You're awake!" Henry said running to his daughter and giving her a tight hug.

"Simon, call the doctor over right now!" Cora demanded as strutted into the room. Simon nodded quickly and ran out of the room followed by the other guards.

"Good to see you awake darling. How are you?" she said.

"Good mother." Regina said in a rough voice.

"Regina why don't you just rest until the doctor arrives." Henry said as he helped Regina lie back down.

Cora and Henry both left the room.

"I wonder why the door was locked?" Cora asked suspiciously.

"I must have accidentally locked it when I left the room, but our dear daughter is awake and fine." he said walking down the hall.

Cora just accepted the answer and walked in the opposite direction to her bedchambers.

Regina managed to get out of bed the next day with the help of a maid. She got cleaned of and started doing exercises to build up her strengths. She had manage to build up lot of her strengths and could walk around with ease, but she always had an escort. They would not trust her alone and Simon became her personal guard.

Everyday she would have breakfast and take a walk through the gardens. The grounds were covered in snow, but everyday her routine would stay the same. She had recently discovered an apple tree that she adored and it soon became a spot that she would frequently visit. What she didn't know was that Robin had not left her alone quite yet.

Robin noticed her routine from time to time, but didn't approach her due to the close watch of her guards. He didn't want to be associated with what his father had done. Robin had decided that it was best to keep his distance.

"Are you alright Regina?" Simon asked noticing how disconnected she had become from the world.

"I'm just thinking." she said simply still looking off into the empty field.

"Simon! You are needed in the meeting room!" a voice called out. It was one of the new guards that they were training.

"I'm sorry princess, but i will need to leave you alone for just a few minutes." he said. Regina just nodded as she listened as Simon ran down the path to catch up with the other guards.

Regina shut her eyes and breathed in the cold breeze. She shivered and pulled her jacket closer to her body. She opened her eyes to be greeted by a small white rabbit.

"Hello." she said softly trying not to scare it away.

She reached down and the rabbit when willingly jumped into her arms. Regina pet it's soft fur and watched it snuggle closer into her jacket. She gave a soft smile.

Robin watched on smiling at the sweet exchange and wishing he could be a part of it. He felt a nudge on his leg as he looked down to see an almost identical rabbit in the snow. He reached down and scratched the rabbit's ear. It looked at him for just a second, but then went on it's way towards Regina's spot. Robin watched as it stopped at her feet and waited for it's companion to jump down.

"Is this your friend?" Regina said not expecting a reply. The small rabbit jumped down to stand next to the other.

"I haven't had much friends in my time. Mother won't allow it." she said. "You must focus on your studies, she says."

"I did have one friend though. Awfully strange how we met, but he is probably gone by now. It was nice talking to him." Regina sighed.

"You must watch out for each other. You don't want to lose a friend." she said as she ushered the rabbits away and watched them hop off side by side. She watched contently as they disappeared.

Simon called for her from the doors. It was lunch time and her mother would be expecting her out of her jacket and cleaned up. She got up and dusted the snow off of herself.

"Goodbye Robin." she whispered to herself taking one last glance at the empty field and turning away.

"Goodbye Regina." he said quietly from behind the trees as he set off to leave for good.

* * *

A/N

Thanks to those who have already followed and favourited! I am very excited for where this story might end up.

Updates may start to get slower because I thought it would be super fun to do one of next years courses in the summer to get it over with. Ew. Please pray for me!

Please review and send me feedback!

PS. Are my chapters too short? I'm just starting out so I've been doing about 2,000 words, but please comment if they should be longer.

PPS. Give me ideas on what you would like to see in future chapters!

Thanks y'all!


	4. Climbing The Walls

Years later…

Regina rode quickly on Rocinante's back. She arrived at the tree where they had planned to meet and she saw him waiting for her. So excited, she jumped off her horse quickly and ran into Daniel's arms. They shared a passionate kiss and Regina couldn't help but smile through it. She was finally happy.

"I thought we could take a ride to firefly hill. By sun down have a picnic and…" he said excitedly.

Regina frowned and looked down at her shoes.

"I-I can't." she stuttered. She didn't want to let him down again.

"I have to be back in an hour. Tea time. A lady never misses her tea time." she continued mockingly.

"This is absurd." he says as he steps away from her. "Stealing kisses between lunch and tea. When are you going to tell your parents about us?" he asked for the millionth time. He was tired of sneaking around. He felt so strongly for Regina, but he was beginning to doubt her feelings for him. Regina stepped forward and placed her hands on his arms in comfort.

"It's not my parents. It's her." she says with slight disgust.

"I don't understand. So I work in a stable, she started out as the daughter of a miller. Wouldn't she of all people understand?" he asked.

"She does, but she thinks ones trajectories should keep moving up and…" she said hesitating the last words.

"And i'm down." Daniel finished. Moving away once more.

Regina was conflicted. She loved Daniel so much and just wanted them to be together, but she was afraid of what her mother would do. Cora was insane and cold and Regina didn't want to risk losing what she finally had. A second chance.

"She believes that. Daniel, I know better." she said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Regina. Tell her." he encouraged. "She'll get over it. What can she do?"

"Have you seen her magic? The real question is, what can't she do?" Regina's heart started to beat erratically and she started to panic.

"Who cares about magic? True love is the most powerful magic of all. It can overcome anything." he said calming her down almost instantly as he stared lovingly into her eyes.

Regina's heart fluttered as she looked at his inviting lips. All of a sudden they heard a loud yell for help. As an instinct Regina jumped onto Rocinante and raced to rescue the young girl on the runaway horse. Her memory flashed back to the moment she yelled Robin's name as Rocinante raced away from her captor.

She raced on fast enough to reach over and grab the girl off her speeding horse and save her from imminent death.

The next few days were crazy. The girl that Regina had saved was the king's daughter, Snow White. Due to the recent loss of his wife, the king had asked for Regina's hand in marriage so she could become a mother figure towards Snow. Cora had accepted on her behalf.

Regina had rushed to Daniel to explain how her mother would never let them be together. In her fit of emotion she suggested that they run away together and Daniel proposed to her. As they shared a kiss Snow catches them. She is heartbroken because Regina was suppose to marry her father. Regina explained how true love works and Snow agreed to keep her secret about Daniel.

Cora cornered Snow and managed to learn the secret in time to stop Regina. Regina meets Daniel at the stables at night, but it stopped by Cora. She rips out Daniel's heart and crushes it to dust and Regina is forced to marry the king. Regina discovers that Snow couldn't keep the secret and vowed revenge on her.

"Why so lonely, dearie? Where is the rest of your loving family." Rumplestiltskin mocked appearing at the opposite end of the table.

"Shut up, Imp." she grumbled into her empty plate. He vanished and appeared behind her, but she continued to look uninterested.

"You aren't going to eat? How about some roast swan?" he said giggling to himself. "Don't worry, you'll get that later."

"I'm not hungry." she said pushing her plate away and getting up. "Why are you here anyways?"

"Just came by to see why my student hasn't been attending her classes. I thought you were dead. You know, gone belly up." He said walking around the table.

"I don't know about these classes anymore. I don't want a future that looks like… you." she spat at him.

"But you see dearie, you have no choice. The darkness has taken a bite and they like the taste. It doesn't mind the bitterness." he said.

"How dare you. I am queen of this palace and I order you to leave." Regina said beginning to yell and lose composure.

"What ever you want your highness." he replied bowing slightly.

"But you know how to contact me." Rumplestiltskin said before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Regina groaned loudly and retreated to her bed chamber. She paced as she contemplated what to do about her magic lessons. She suddenly heard a light knock at her door and stop to look up.

"Enter." she said in a sweet voice, not yet adopting the threatening harsh tone.

"Regina? I was wondering if you could braid my hair like you used to. Me and father just got back from the trip and i thought that maybe if you weren't busy…" Snow began to ramble, which was a bad habit that she had.

"Of course dear." Regina said as they both sat on the chaise in her room.

"What's this? It's pretty." Snow said looking through the nearby jewelry box. She pulled out a simple chain with a brass ring attached to it.

Regina's mind jumbled as she thought of things to say. How do you tell someone that it was a symbol for the lives you ruined.

"I'm not sure. I've had it for so long." she said trying to spare the child's feelings.

"Oh… What's this?" Snow pulled out a silver necklace with the symbol of a tree.

Regina really had to think. She remembers wearing it for most of her life, but where she got it was a mystery.

"Regina?" Snow said worried about the silent response she received.

"Huh? Oh, umm… I'm done. You can leave now." she said taking the necklace in her hands and getting up. Snow said her thanks and skipped out of the room.

Regina returned to pacing. Why couldn't she remember where she got this necklace if it felt so important to her.

"I need to get out of here." she whispered to herself. She changed into old clothes that she had asked one of the maids, who was from her childhood and moved into the palace with her, to leave in her closet. She took off her wedding ring and put the necklace over her head and let it rest around her neck, inspecting the symbol.

Regina snuck through the empty halls and arrived at a back entrance. She walked out carefully and made her way through a maze filled garden. She ducked behind some bushes as she noticed some palace guards making their rounds. Regina climbed the vines up and over the walls that trapped her. She has memorized this path since the day she arrived.

Regina raised her hood over her head. She walked down a hidden path in the forest that led straight to a small town.

"Hello sweetheart. You new here?" a mysterious man said walking up to her.

"No thanks." she said tearing her arm away as he grabbed her. He tried to reach for her again and she pushed him against a some wall.

"Oh feisty aren't we." He said. She could smell the booze on his lips and knew she had to get away.

"Leave me alone." Regina said forcefully as she gave him one more shove, throwing him to the ground and walking away.

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose as she entered the first bar she saw.

"What can I get for you, milady?" the bartender said flashing a big smile.

"Just a scotch please." she said.

"Rough night?" he said grabbing her a mug and continuing to wipe down the counter. Regina grabbed the mug and took a long gulp.

"Rough life." she said sighing. She looked up at the bartender and gave a sad smile taking another drink.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked politely.

"Do you get paid to listen to people's problems?" she said teasing him.

"No, but the tips aren't bad." he said smirking as he served another customer. Regina just laughed.

"Sounds like fun." she said.

"I'm Sean. I own this tavern." he said with pride.

"I'm… Eva." she said deciding to use a fake name. Nobody needed to know that the queen had snuck out of the palace with no protection. He gladly shook her hand.

"Pardon me, but you don't look like your from this part of town. What brings you here?" he said curious about the maiden with the raven hair.

"Just travelling through I guess." she said taking another sip. Something on her hand grabbed his attention.

"What's this?" he said as he carefully grabbed her hand. Regina was confused as she looked down to her hand and noticed the blood.

"Oh, it's just a scratch." she said trying to pull her hand back, but he held on. Sean grabbed some bandages from under the bar. He gave her a look and she sighed and complied.

"This may sting a little." he said as he poured alcohol onto the cut and wrapped it in the bandage.

"I can handle myself." she said defensively.

"A simple thank you would suffice." Sean said giving her another look that seemed all to familiar.

"Thank you." she said.

"If I may ask, where did you obtain this injury?" Regina pulled back her arm and lightly inspected his work.

"I ran into someone. Like i said before, i can handle myself." she said as he handed her a new drink.

"I see." his accent rolling off his tongue.

Regina gave a soft smile and looked at her drink. They continued their conversation for hours.

"Sean, how do you get trapped in a hole with a 100 pound bear?" she said laughing loudly.

"I don't know." he said smiling brightly. She checked the clock on the far wall.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." she said quickly getting up and rushing out the door.

"Eva wait…" he said as he saw a silver object fall from her as she ran out. He asked his friend to watch the bar as he walked over and pick up a silver necklace with the symbol of a bare tree.

Regina turned her head as she heard Sean call for her, but was suddenly grabbed.

"Hello again, sweetheart." he said as he pushed her against a brick wall and held her arms above her head. He leaned his face towards her neck and breathed in her scent as she tried to pull away.

"You've been very bad." he said smirking, only inches from her face.

"Let me go." she said through gritted teeth.

"And why would I do that? I kinda like this position." he said moving closer and pressing up against her.

"Let me go!" she said beginning to scream, but he covered her mouth with one hand while the other continued to hold her arms against the wall.

Regina's screams were muffled as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. His face leaned in closer, his forehead connecting with hers. She scrunched up her nose as the smell of stale booze assaulted her. She stopped squirming and closed her eyes.

"You really are beautiful." he whispered as he removed the hand from her mouth and caressed her cheek. Regina flinched slightly and felt the anger inside of her.

"Eva?" Sean called as Regina quickly looked towards the sound. Sean saw her pushed against the wall and felt the air leave his lungs. Her attacker turned towards the noise and Regina felt energy run through her body. A bright light exploded through her and pushed the drunk man off of her. She punched the man in the face and pushed him back. He tried to grab her again and managed to slap her across the face.

"Eva!" Sean called as he ran down the long alleyway.

Regina kicked the man in the balls as he lunged forward. The man fell forward in pain and groaned loudly.

"Bloody hell, Eva!" Sean said as he finally reached her and gave the man on the ground one swift kick to the stomach. "Are you alright?" he asked leading her away and up a staircase on the side of the building.

"I told you I can take care of myself." she said breathing heavily and wiping blood from the side of her mouth with her sleeve.

"Just come on." he said, his heart beating loudly. She followed him into a kitchen as he grabbed a cloth and dampened it with water. He motioned for her to sit on the counter. He dabbed her chin with the cloth to remove dried blood and examined her split lip with a concerned look. Regina pushed his face away laughing.

"You need to settle down. I am fine and I need to leave." she said getting up and getting an instant head rush.

"Woah there. You have to stay down. You're still hurt." he said catching her as she swayed.

She sat back down and her eyebrows knitted together.

"Where have I heard those exact words?" she whispered to herself as her mind flashed back to a memory she had forgotten a long time ago.

 _"_ _What…?" Regina tried to ask through dry lips._

 _Robin grabbed a cup of water and carefully helped her drink from it. She asked her question again and listened as he explained what had happened. She remembered the feeling in her stomach as he helped her sit up and she looked at his purple and bruised face._

"Eva? Are you okay? Eva!" he called to her.

"What?" she said coming out of her daze and remembering her pseudonym

"It was like you had left me for a minute." he said with a worried expression.

"Oh, sorry. I really have to leave right now. Thank you for your hospitality, but I think i'm good enough to go now." she said giving him a light smile.

"One moment." he said digging into his pocket and taking out her necklace.

"You dropped this on your way out." he leaned in and she listened to the pumping of his heart as he wrapped his arms around her head to hook the necklace. She couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face as she smelled his natural forest-like cologne.

"Thank you." she said getting up slowly and walking to the door.

He walked with her down the staircase. His hand resting on the small of her back.

"Will we ever see each other again?" he asked before she could walk too far to hear him. She turned her head back and gave him a sad smile.

"I don't know.." she said and turned to walk away.

He watched her until she disappeared around the corner.


	5. My Power's Turned On

Regina made it to the palace walls and climbed over it carefully. She walked through the garden in the dark and thanked god that the door was still unlocked. She chose to use the servant's halls to move around unseen. Regina walked into her room and changed into a nightgown.

The next morning Regina woke up with bruises on her wrist. The maids knocked at the door to help her get ready, but she dismissed them. She chose an easy dress to get into that hid her bruises and scratches well. Her dress had a high collar and covered her bruised neck. She then looked over her split lip and noticed that it had healed pretty well through the night.

She looked over herself in the mirror for the twentieth time and finally decided that she looked acceptable. She left her room and was escorted to the dining room to have breakfast. Leopold and Snow were already at the table talking animately. Regina smiled at them as she sat down and began to eat her breakfast.

"Regina dear are you alright? You seem very tired." Leopold asked.

"I just had a restless night. Thank you for asking." she said quietly.

"Why don't you retire to your room after breakfast. You are not needed for anything important this morning." he said politely and slightly concerned about how withdrawn she has been.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine. I can handle myself today." she said remembering the night before.

"I was only a suggestion dear. I fully understand your capabilities." he said trying to be supportive.

Snow looked at both of them as they fell silent.

"Regina. Would you like to go riding with me later?" Snow asked trying to fill the silence.

"I would love to darling." she said giving a sweet smile that came off too fake.

They continued to eat silently. When everyone was done eating they all got up and walked off in different directions. Snow stopped Regina and asked her to help her pick a riding outfit. They entered Snow's bedchambers and entered her large walk in closet. Snow had a large section dedicated to riding outfits. She tried on many styles until Regina finally agreed on a simple pale peach coloured jacket and white pants.

Snow finished getting ready and walked to the stables as Regina found her own outfit.

Regina walked into her room and chose a simple outfit made of brown leather. She braided her hair and when she was finally satisfied she tied the end with a piece of ribbon and walked to the stables.

She walked in as one of the stable hands helped put the saddle on Snow's horse. Regina walked to Rocinante and rubbed his snout affectionally. A saddle was placed properly and she lead him out of his stall. Regina gracefully put her foot in the stirrup and lifted herself onto Rocinante. He gave a friendly snort. Snow caught up with Regina as they trotted down the road.

Regina closed her eyes and inhaled the forest air intently. She loved the calming smell of the trees. It reminded her of freedom and hope. They rode steady in silence for a few minutes until Snow rode up next to her and started a conversation.

They talked lightly about Snow's trip to the nearby kingdom. She had travelled with Leopold to the kingdom known for their rare flowers. She recalled playing with the young prince her age and how she got to watch a flower parade from the balcony of the castle.

"It was beautiful! The flowers were all different colours and all kinds of designs." she said elated.

Regina nodded her head lightly as she zoned out Snow's voice. She thought about nothing in particular as her horse walked at a slow pace.

Snow yelled a greeting as a carriage slowed down in front of them. A young girl jumped out as her mother called for her. Regina jumped down from her horse and helped Snow down as well.

Snow ran to the girl who was the daughter of a nobleman. Her name was Catharine and they greeted each other with wide arms. Regina gave a small smile as she held onto the reins of Rocinante and Snow's horse, Sampson. Catharine's mother, Jessica, stepped out of the carriage and pulled her cloak tighter as she passed Snow and made her way to Regina. She was quite older than Regina and gave her a polite smile.

"Hello dear. How are you and Snow this morning?" Jessica said.

"Hello. We are both good. Where are you guys off to this early in the day?" Regina said trying to avoid any awkward silence.

"We are actually on our way to the castle. Leopold had invited us. I thought you knew." She replied confused.

"He probably told me. I'm sorry, my mind must have been somewhere else." Regina said.

The silence that followed was inevitable. They just watched on as the high ranking young girls talked animately. They started to walk closer to the girls and the carriage with the horses close behind. After about 15 minutes of no talking a polite smiles in each others direction Jessica called for her daughter.

"Catharine we must make our way to the castle to greet King Leopold. Snow can meet us there." Jessica said trying to separate the friends.

Snow walked towards Regina and took the reins to her horse as Catharine followed her mother towards the carriage. Regina helped Snow onto Sampson and was about to jump onto Rocinante as well.

Just then, a group of bandits ran out of the forest and charged the carriage. Sampson reared as Snow let out a loud scream. She held on tightly and managed to not fall off as Regina let go of Rocinante and rushed to calm down Sampson. Rocinante kept close to Regina and started to nudge his head on her back. The bandits were all over the carriage.

"Snow! Jump down and I catch you!" Regina yelled as Sampson continued to fidget wildly.

Snow carefully let go of her grip and jumped down. Regina's muscles ached as she caught Snow and carefully tried to place her on the ground. Snow's knees buckled as she grabbed onto Regina's arm.

"I'm scared." she whispered with tears in her eyes as Sampson ran off, while Rocinante stayed close behind.

"It's okay." Regina said as she looked up. "I want you to go run as fast as you can! Don't look back. Try to get to the castle and find someone."

"I-i… What about Catharine and her mother?" Snow said trying to hold in sobs.

"Just go! I'll find them, i promise." she said. Snow turned to leave just as a man grabbed her from behind.

"Regina!" she screamed.

Regina turned with an evident scowl on her face.

"Let her go!" she yelled as her eyes turned a deep purple. She raised her arms infant of her as Snow's eyes went wide. A branch reached out from behind and grabbed the bandit. Lifting him up into the air easily. Snow gasped as she looked at Regina. Regina yelled once again for Snow to run and she raced towards the castle.

Regina heard Jessica scream from inside the carriage. She grabbed a log from the ground as she swung it at a man racing towards her. It connected to his stomach and she cringed at the sound that was made.

She was attacked from behind by a man that was much larger than her. He was hugging her from behind with both of her arms trapped in his grasp. She dropped the log and tried to fight him off. Regina got a flashback from the night before.

 _"_ _Hello again, sweetheart." the drunk man had said as he pushed her against a brick wall and held her arms above her head. He leaned his face towards her neck and breathed in her scent as she tried to pull away._

She moved her body violently and continued to fight back. She heard a loud grunt as the both fell to the ground. She hit her forehead on the log and felt a warm liquid drip down the side of her face. Rocinante had grabbed the man's leg with his mouth and pulled him off his feet. Regina began to crawl forward and felt her leg being grabbed. She rolled over on the ground and used her boot to kick the man in the face.

She managed to get onto her feet and raced to the carriage. She extended her arm and a blast sent two men off their feet and away from the carriage doors. Her magic had never been this strong before.

Regina pulled the door opened and was met by a terrified Jessica holding Catharine tightly. She felt lightheaded, but managed to find strength within. Regina heard rustling behind her and turned around to punch a man in the face.

She pulled Catharine out of the carriage first and then her mother. She helped them both onto the back of Rocinante and ushered her horse to run. Rocinante gave Regina one more nudge as he raced off.

Regina ducked into the bushes and watched as the bandits rushed away. She felt the cut on her forehead and winced at the stinging sensation. She looked up as a man yelled at his crew.

"No one was suppose to get hurt!" he yelled viciously.

She made eye contact with the hooded man. She couldn't see his face properly, but she knew that he could see her. Her body was frozen and she couldn't look away. He kept on staring until he heard the king's guards galloping down the road. He turned quickly and ran through the forest with his comrades.

"Regina!" Simon called as his horse stopped and he jumped off. He looked around with his face truly showing his older age. The stress showing creases on his once youthful face.

Regina sighed loudly as she stumbled out of the bushes and ran to hug her childhood guard. He hugged her back tightly. He had watched Regina grow up and cared for her like a daughter.

"What happened?" he said not entirely letting her go yet.

"It just all happened so fast. Snow and I had stopped because we saw Lady Jessica and Catharine. We talked for about 30 minutes and then the bandits showed up. I got snow to run to the palace. Catharine and her mother were trapped and i got them out too. I-i…" Regina said as she slowly started to sway.

Simon took out a handkerchief and held it to the open wound on Regina's hairline. He wiped away the blood from the nasty 2 inch cut. Her eyes started to droop as Simon helped her onto his horse.

"Where's Rocinante and Sampson?" she asked in a daze.

Simon sat behind her and let her rest on his chest. Regina listened to the beating of his heart and his breathing.

"Don't worry. Rocinante made it to the castle and he's fine. We found Sampson down the road and also took him back to the stables. Let's get you home now." he said softly.

Regina finally closed her eyes and fell asleep. Some of the guards stayed back to review the damages on the carriage and find out what was stolen. When they got to the castle a fellow guard helped lift Regina off the horse so Simon could hop off afterwards. Simon then took Regina and carried her like they did when she was a child.

Snow sat with Catharine on the front steps of the palace. Snow gasped and ran towards Simon with tears beginning to shed.

"Is she okay, Simon?" she asked quietly as Simon looked down on her and smiled kindly.

"Of course she is. She's a fighter. Don't worry Snow, she just fell asleep on the ride back. Do you want to help me bring her to her chambers?" he said.

"Yes please." Snow followed close behind and Catharine joined as well.

Simon rested Regina on her bed as the maids came in. Snow and Catharine waited outside as the maids woke up Regina to help her change into something comfortable to wear. When the maids left, Snow entered the room with Catharine trailing behind. They saw Regina sitting up in her bed with a bandage on her head and staring out the window.

"Hello." Snow said timidly as Catharine stayed silent.

"Hello girls." she said giving a tired smile. They sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you?" Snow asked.

"I'm okay. Just a few cuts and bruises. How about you two brave souls. Are you okay?" she said leaning forward and placing a hand on Catharine's arm. Regina didn't know what happened, but she was genuinely concerned for both girls. They were both so young and they didn't need to experience something like this.

"We're okay." Catharine said in a small voice. "We just wanted to thank you. You were the brave one." she said smiling at Regina.

"It was no problem. We're all safe now." Regina remembered the scared looks on their faces and leaned in to give both of them a hug. She winced slightly as pressure was applied to a large bruise on her stomach, but tried to conceal it.

"We'll let you rest now Regina." Snow said. They helped tuck Regina into bed and walked out, closing the door slowly to avoid a loud noise.

They tiptoed away from the door only to see some maids talking to a doctor. Catharine pulled Snow behind a column and they eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Did you see if she had any serious injuries?" The doctor asked the maids who had helped her change earlier.

"She had cuts on her hands and a large one on her forehead. We washed her wounds with water and dressed them, but she had bruises on her wrists and neck." the maid said.

"Well, she did get attacked. Why are these bruises different than the others?" he asked confused at what the maids were hinting at.

"They were partially healed. They weren't from the robbery." she said. The doctor shook his head understandingly.

"I see. I'll ask about it when we give her a check up in a few hours. Rest may do her good." he said as he turned and walked away towards Leopold's office.

Snow and Catharine ran down the hall as the maid began to walk in their direction.

"Where are you going?" Simon asked as they ran past with no response.

They ran all the way to the stables and went into Rocinante's stall and brushed him while they talked.

"Why does Regina have old bruises? Did she get hurt before?" Catharine asked Snow.

"I don't know. She wasn't hurt yesterday." Snow said.

"Maybe their wrong. Maybe it was from today." Catharine said.

"Maybe…" Snow said unconvinced.

* * *

A/N

Hey guys! I know it has been a long time since I last updated and I'm sorry. Don't worry, I haven't given up on this story.

It's a lame excuse, but I've been busy at summer school and on free days I just didn't know what to write.

I eventually made a layout of the story on what I want to happen in future chapters so I hopefully don't get writer's block.

Please pray that I find time to write more and hopefully I can start posting more frequently.

Thank you all so much for the support and please feel free to give me advice on writing and/or more ideas on what you would like to see in the future of this story.

See ya next time!


	6. Still Healing

Regina woke up a few hours later in the afternoon. She had a mild headache, but it was bearable. She got up and shuffled across her room in her nightgown. It was short sleeved and she felt bare staring at her bruises in the mirror. There was a light knock and she turned to the door.

"Come in." She said with a dry throat. She was thankful as the doctor walked in and handed her a glass of water.

"If you don't mind, I would like to review your injuries." he said gesturing for her to sit back down on the bed. She gave a polite nod and complied.

As she sat down her joints groaned. She didn't notice before, but her whole body seemed soar. The doctor started by taking her hands in his and looking over the scratches and purple hue. He looked over both of her arms and hesitated at her wrist which were a different shade of purple than the others. Next he felt to see if she had any broken ribs. She inhaled sharply at the pressure.

"You put up quite a fight didn't you. You have bruised ribs which may make it hard to breath and move around a lot, but it isn't too alarming. You seem to be in better shape than expected. I was told you fought multiple bandits?" he said astonished at what the small queen had in her.

"I was merely an instinct. Anyone would have done the same." she said simply.

"Maybe." he sound feeling her pulse and checking underneath the bandage on her forehead. "Your pulse is strong and it seems as though this cut has no sign of infection. Let's just keep an eye on it for the future." he smiled at Regina.

"Thank you." she said quietly. She turned her head to look at her reflection in the mirror.

"One more thing." he began, sighing.

"These bruises here," he said motioning to her wrists and neck. "have a different discolouration as the others. Are they older than today?" he asked waiting for her answer. Regina gulped as she thought about what to say.

"Uhh, I don't think so. I may be more sensitive in these areas. Perhaps they darkened faster because of that. I assure you all of my injuries are very much recent and were not inflicted prior." she said hoping to get rid of the doctor.

He simply nodded his head and smiled at her once more before saying his goodbyes. She gave him another polite smile as the door closed and she breathed out air that she didn't know she was holding in.

Regina was content in spending the rest of the day in her room. Her lunch and dinner were brought to her and she spent most of her time thinking.

"Do you think she's okay?" Snow asked Leopold as they passed her door for the umpteenth time.

Regina had been locked up in her room for a few days recovering, refusing to leave. Leopold just shook his head as he took her hand in his and continued to walk.

Later that evening Regina heard the light knock on her door. She assumed it was her dinner and opened the door, only to see Leopold. She hadn't seen him since breakfast on the day of the incident.

"Hello Regina." he said formally.

"Uhh, hello." she said taking a step back and shyly looking at her feet.

"How are you doing?" he said as he stepped forward and placed a hand on Regina's arm.

"I am doing better. How is Snow?" Regina asked slightly uncomfortable. Leopold noticed her discomfort and removed his hand.

"She's been doing well, but she misses you. She asks how you are every day." He said. Leopold watched as Regina gave a small sigh and turned away from him. She sat at her vanity and stared at her reflection.

"I know that I have been distant lately. I'm sorry." she said turning back to Leopold.

"I understand. Just know that we'll be right here when you need us." Regina gave a sad smile as Leopold turned to leave.

"Thank you." she said quietly as Leopold returned a soft smile and left.

Regina slowly sat up as another knock was heard and a servant waked in with her dinner. She thanked the young man as he put the tray on her desk and tipped his hat as he left.

Regina took her fork in hand as she tried to eat, but something in her was determined to let her mind run off. She groaned and dropped her fork onto the plate of uneaten vegetables. She got up and paced.

"What's wrong with me?" she whispered angrily to herself sitting on her bed.

She suddenly got an idea and sat up quickly, giving herself a dizzying headache. She groaned once more as her hand reached up to her head and made contact with the soft fabric. She had a much smaller bandage taped to her cut rather than the one from before that wrapped around her entire head.

She walked to her closet and grabbed a cloak to cover her simple white gown. She snuck out the castle easily and followed her memorized route. Regina looked out for any passersby before leaving the coverage of the woods.

She walked down the seemingly abandoned alleyway and walked to the doors of a familiar pub. She opened the door and instantly the quiet streets were replaced with a bustling bar with many drunk patrons. She walked in and sat in the same seat she had only days earlier. Next to her was a man who had passed out with his head on the table snoring loudly.

"Can I get a scotch please?" she said at an unfamiliar man tending the bar.

"Of course." he said before he turned around and saw the drunk man. He groaned loudly and tried to shake the man awake and was met with a simple go away. Regina gave a small laugh as she made eye contact with the young man.

"I'm sorry about him." the bartender said as continued to shake the man awake.

"I'll get the lady a scotch." another man said walking out from the back room. "Chris, why don't you take Mr. Louis to one of the vacant rooms upstairs to sleep out the alcohol." Sean called out as he smiled widely at Regina.

Chris walked out from the back of the counter and easily lifted Mr. Louis over his shoulder and winked at Regina before walking away. Regina laughed at the attempt of flirting and turned to face Sean.

"My god, Eva! What happened to you?" Sean said suddenly and reached over the counter and lightly held her chin with delicate fingers. He felt his stomach drop at the thought of her in harm's way once again. Regina was confused at first until she remembered the bandage that was on her face covering the 2 inch cut with a slight purple hue surrounding its perimeter.

"It's nothing." she tried to say, but Sean was already examining to make sure she didn't have anymore serious injuries.

"It doesn't look like nothing." he said noticing the small bruises that ran down her neck and her arms that had slipped out of her cloak.

"You should really see the other guy." she said trying to lighten the situation. Seam saw her awkward smile and knew that he should settle down his protective nature. He gave her a lopsided smile in return and withdrew his hands.

"I'm sorry. If I recall last time, I know that you can quite handle yourself. Let me get you that scotch." he turned away and grabbed a bottle and a glass from the shelves and poured her drink.

"How have you been?" she asked before sipping the alcohol and letting it glide down her throat before entering her empty stomach.

"I've been well. Nothing interesting has happened to me thus far. At least nothing as intense at what might have happened to you… What did happen to you Eva?" he asked hoping that he wan't over stepping, but she just gave him a lighthearted smile and looked to her drink. Her hair lightly fell in front of her face.

"I'd rather not relive that situation." she said looking back up and staring into his eyes.

"I understand, but if you ever need to talk." he said reaching out and moving the strands of hair that dared to cover her delicate features.

"I'll be sure to find you." she said.

"I'm surprised you had returned. It had been days and I'm afraid that i have been losing hope of ever seeing you again." Sean said to her. Regina just blushed knowing that he has been waiting for her return.

They fell into a polite conversation. Regina just cradling her scotch and occasionally taking a sip and Sean stopping every once in a while to serve customers with Chris. When the bar began to die down Sean spent more time talking to Regina.

Regina felt uplifted. Her mood had gotten lighter the more she talked to the handsome bar keep. Her mind drifted to the attack, but she tried to replace the thoughts with ones that were more happier.

Her gaze fell on Chris as he reached up to grab a glass that was high on the shelves. His shirt lifted showing an angry purple bruise that easily wrapped around his entire torso. She turned once more to other servers and noticed a man with bruises up his arm even though he tried to cover them with longer sleeves. Regina's breath hitched.

"Are you alright, milady?" Sean asked as he realized she had become entirely silent. Regina shook her head as she fell out of her daze.

"I'm sorry. I just got distracted." She gave him a soft smile. She discreetly gazed at the clock and noticed the late hour. She had been accustomed to Simon checking up on her after his nightshift which was soon to end.

"I really must go! I have somewhere to be." she said suddenly rising from her chair. Sean felt a pang in his chest as he realized that once again she was to run away from him.

"Let me walk you out." he said grabbing his coat and not taking no for an answer. She decided to wait for him to walk around the counter with her cloak in her arms and he placed his hand on the small of her back as the walked out the tavern door.

"Are you sure that you're alright to walk the woods alone? I am sure you are fully capable to take care of yourself, but just to be safe." he asked turning to her after the short walk to the edge of the forest. He took her cloak into is hands and helped her put it on, resting a hand on her cheek afterwards as she looked down shyly.

"I am quite sure that I'll be alright." she said finally looking up and meeting his gaze of adoration.

"I don't live that far." she said before realizing that she gave him an important detail about herself.

"You don't?" he said confused recalling that she had said that she was a traveller.

"I really must go!" was the last thing he heard as she bolted into the brush and was lost from his sight.

Regina internally cursed herself as she ducked between trees. She ran through the garden and took a shallow breath as she reached the back door. She opened it only to come face to face with Simon.

"Where have you been, Regina? I was worried sick when I came to your chambers and noticed you were gone and your dinner untouched. I was about to alert Leopold and the guards. I thought that you had been kidnapped." he said rambling and he took her into his arms and shared an embrace.

"I didn't mean to worry you. I had felt light headed and decided to take a walk in the gardens. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up only minutes before." she said getting used to lying to people close to her.

"It is quite alright dear, but please never go out without anyone knowing where you are. The world is a very dangerous place." He gave her one more hug before escorting her back to her room.

"Do you want me to call someone to heat up your food?" he asked, but Regina just shook her head and said that she wasn't that hungry.

Simon left her to her own and Regina lay in her bed thinking. Her mind felt jumbled and she couldn't focus on a single thought. It must have been the alcohol in her system. She took a long gulp from the water left on her nightstand and lied back down.

* * *

A/N

Hey! My updates are probably gonna be once a week. I'm sorry, but school is still on for me and I had two essays due of Friday, so I mildly hate writing at the moment.

Thanks to everyone who followed and favourited! I'm so happy that more than 2 people actually like what I'm writing.

P.S I may start writing a crossover for Once Upon A Time and Miami Medical. For those who don't know what Miami Medical is, it was a tv show that was cancelled and Lana Parrilla starred in it. I was a good show and I tried looking for fanfics, but the results weren't much. Hopefully I can finish this up, but I don't think that I'm even close to the end.

Thanks again for the support!


	7. Being Prey

The next morning Regina decided to have breakfast outside of her room. She got up early even though she had a late night and managed to get dressed without the help of maids.

She looked at her vanity and noticed the necklace that she long forgot about. She decided that she would search about the symbol later in the day. She picked it up from the vanity and hooked it on.

She took a deep breath before walking out of her chambers and down the hall. She entered the dining room and a servant pulled out her chair for her. The noise made Snow look up from her plate and her smile grew.

"Regina?!" she said excited and confused. Snow hadn't seen her days and was overly excited. Regina was her hero who had saved her more than once. Snow stared at Regina and noticed a faint glow under her skin.

"How are you?" Snow asked still happy to finally see Regina up and about.

"I feel much better. Thank you for asking." Regina said starting to eat her breakfast. She finished it quickly not realizing how hungry she was. She had missed dinner last night and it was understandable. She was brought a second helping and soon finished that one as well.

As soon as the whole table had completed their meals, Regina excused herself and got up in a rush. She left Leopold and Snow shrugging at each other and wondering what was wrong with her.

Regina walked all the way to the library on the other side of the palace that has had little to no visitors. She pushed the doors open and coughed as dust blew into the air in front of her. The entire room was covered in dust and unorganized.

Regina closed the gigantic doors and began to focus. She raised her hands and closed her eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed together as a light purple haze covered the room. Her eyes shot open as she hunched forward and tried to steady her breathing.

She looked up and smiled tiredly as she noticed the now clean room.

"That is what you use your powers for? Maybe you should get out more, dearie." a voice said giggling. Regina's smile disappeared as she noticed Rumplestiltskin leaning against the desk nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here?" Regina said her demeanour changing drastically. She scowled at him as he began to walk around inspecting the book shelves.

"What an interesting collection." he said ignoring her as his finger ran over the spines of the books.

Regina watched as he picked up a rather large leather bound book and placed it on the desk. Rumplestiltskin just looked up and smirked before he disappeared in a cloud of magic.

"What?" she said to herself as she hurried to the desk. She looked at the cover and noticed that it didn't have a title.

"That's strange." she said reaching out to touch the cover. A mild shock ran up her arm as she recoiled. She scowled as rubbed her hand. Regina took a deep breath and tried to open the book again. This time nothing happened and Regina furrowed her brows.

Regina sat down at the desk and flipped through the pages. The book was ancient and it contained information that was centuries old.

Regina flipped pass pages on all kinds of subjects from different realms. She continued to flip until she recognized a symbol.

"Strophalos?" Regina whispered to herself.

This insignia marked some of the chest in her mother's vault. Regina began reading trying to understand, but the words only jumbled together. As a novice she barely understood the world of magic. Rumplestiltskin had told her to continue training, but she had given up hope and soon enough she would have started to skip classes as well.

Regina began to flip the pages some more. She stopped instantly as she noticed a symbol of a tree within a circle.

"The tree of truth and knowledge. Within these branches are the secrets of lives long lost and the key to future hopes. This symbols uncovers all that is hidden and unveils the fate of those who wish to obtain the utmost truth." Regina continued on. "The incantation to activate the powers within."

Regina flipped the page once more and stared at the image of a golden serpent with charcoal eyes.

"Aperire crypta .

Relicto nemo sine peccato.

Recludam omni spe et somniorum.

Nihil esse videtur.

Let occultorum conscius run resoluta.

The braches carpseris veritatem.

Fientes cognitionis intra .

Et videant cute."

Regina shut her eyes and began to repeat the word quietly. She felt a warm glow on her chest and opened her eyes as her necklace lifted off her head and floated in front of her. She raised her hand and let the charm settle on top. Her mind flashed wildly as she started to walk forward.

The necklace took over her mind and she was just a visiter as her body walked out of the library. She passed familiar faces, but she continued to walk. The glowing necklace was within her fisted hand at her side.

She walked down many abandoned halls to a part of the castle that was long forgotten and ancient. The necklace continued to glow and started to heat up in her palms. Regina's feet took her down a long twisted staircase and stopped suddenly.

Regina gasped suddenly as she was released from the bonds of the incantation and dropped the necklace. It stopped before hitting the floor and lifted back up into the air. Regina continued to breath heavily as she looked up and followed the necklace.

She walked through a tall stone doorway and entered the darkness. She strained to see the glow of the necklace in front of her and continued forward. The glow from the necklace faded and she heard a clang as it fell to the ground.

Regina inwardly cursed herself as she bent down to look for the necklace.

"Come on. Where did it go?" she whispered out loud.

Her hand felt around and finally it connected with the cool silver chain. Regina lifted it up and brought it close to her face to inspect the necklace.

Her eyes had adjusted to the dark and Regina stood up and dusted herself off. She looked around and noticed the countless wooden chests stacked around the room.

"Where am I?" she asked no one in particular. Regina managed to find an old torch and concentrated on creating a flame to light up the room.

She began to look through the chest. Inside each one was something new. Old textbooks in scripts that she didn't understand, ballgowns, old paintings. Everything she discovered was something new and amazing, but she didn't know what she was looking for in particular.

Regina tripped on a rolled up rug and fell hard on her knees. She winced at the new addition to her collection of injuries.

Regina picked herself up and noticed a small chestnut box. She could see a bright golden glow emitting from the cracks of the lid. She dusted herself off and walked over to the box inspecting it. There was a small symbol on the top of the lid that had worn out over the year. The casing itself was incredibly old and the etches on top were almost ineligible.

Regina reached out to open the box tentatively. Something in the air felt wrong, but she ignored it and opened it.

Inside it was lined was red satin and contained a golden serpent with dark charcoal eyes. Regina's mind remembered the picture in the nameless book.

"This is incredible." She whispered astonished. It was beautifully crafted and its eyes were mesmerizing.

Regina reached out to touch the snake and it came alive. She pulled her hand back as the snake opened its mouth with a hiss. The snake managed to reach out and grab Regina's arm. She stood frozen, not knowing what to do. It slithered up her arm and her breath hitched as it wrapped around her upper arm.

Regina let out a terrified scream as the snake bit into her arm. Her veins turning black as liquid mingled with her blood. She turned and ripped a white sheet off of a mirror and stared at the serpent that was connected to her.

Her eyes widened as her veins darkened. She felt her lungs collapsing as her breathing became strained. It took everything in her to focus and try to use her powers.

Regina concentrated as she thought of the dark one's castle. She knew that he had a part in this and he was going to help her out of it.

Her entire body began to tingle as she tried to transport herself for the first time. She had seem Rumple do it a million times and she had transported about 3 metres before, but his castle was miles away.

With her eyes shut tight, she felt the purple smoke surround her and felt a strange sensation of floating. After a few moments she felt her legs hit the ground hard. Regina stumbled and tripped on the root of the tree.

"Damn, I didn't make it!" she yelled to herself frustrated as she held onto a nearby tree.

Her breathing became erratic. Regina swayed as the world around her spun and her head begin to throb dramatically. She groaned at the pain all around her. Her legs felt as though they could no longer support her and she felt herself begin to fall.

She waited for her body to connect with the ground, but it didn't happen. She felt confused as her body remained somewhat upright. What she heard next was unexpected.

"Eva?"

* * *

A/N

All I can say is sorry for the random updates. I have a busy month coming up so the updates may only get worse. Good news is that I aced summer school and I have started a new fan fiction which should begin as soon as this one nears it end.

Thank y'all for the support!


	8. Journey with The Serpent

Sean was walking through the woods on route to the tavern. He had gone hunting in the morning with his crew and he decided to retire early.

Sean heard a loud snap as a branch broke in half behind him. He turned quickly and jumped over a fallen log to get to a figure that was holding on tightly to the trunk of a tree. Sean noticed the woman sway and ran to catch her.

He pushed the dark strands of hair away from the woman's face and gasped.

"Eva?" he said in disbelief.

He helped her to her feet, but didn't let go afterwards. Regina squinted as her eyes tried to get accustomed to the bright light.

"What happened? How did you get here?" he asked holding onto her waist. Regina held her throbbing head.

"I, umm…" she muttered as Sean looked over her expensive gown and beautiful jewelry. His gaze stopped on the serpent.

"Where did you get this?" he said examining the blackened veins on her arm.

"I… don't…" Regina swallowed trying to get her dry mouth to form a sentence.

"I found it… And…" she continued. Regina's eyes shut in pain and screamed out as the poison flowed through her arm.

"We need to get you help right now!" he said ushering her to walk, but her legs were weak and gave out beneath her.

Sean caught her as she fell and lifted her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style.

"Take me to the Dark One's castle." she murmured with a tired breath.

"What? Are you mad?!" Sean said as he walked through the forest.

"He can stop this." Regina said simply as she rose her arm that held the golden snake.

"Okay, but first we must make a stop." he said sighing.

Sean carried her out of the woods and up into his apartment. He placed her softly on his cot and began looking for supplies to take on the trip to the castle.

"I've only heard about it, but I always thought that it was a myth." he said packing a satchel.

"About what?" Regina managed to say, closing her eyes due to the throbbing pain that continued in her arm.

"The serpent. I was raised by a psychic who taught me about various legends." he replied casually.

Regina felt his presence beside her and opened her eyes. She sat up and accepted the cold glass of water in his hands.

"You lived with a psychic?" Regina asked curiously.

"My father was… 'unable' to take care of me. My mother died in childbirth so she was all I had." he had said solemnly.

Regina handed back the cup as Sean helped her up and grabbed the satchel from the counter top. She stood awkwardly as he grabbed everything they needed.

"Was?" Regina asked staring at the ground. Sean gave her a tight lipped smile as he handed her a brown cloak to put on.

"She died when I was 11." he answered quietly, placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her out the door.

"I'm sorry." she said as they walked to the stables hidden behind the tavern.

"You shouldn't be, Eva. You weren't the cause." Sean gave her a smile before surprisingly lifting her up onto the horse.

Regina gave a loud squeal as let out a childish giggle.

"Sean!" she yelled playfully trying to calm her rapid heartbeat.

He let out a low chuckle as he attached the satchels onto his horse and jumped up behind her. Robin gave a light kick with his foot and his stead began to trot down the forest path.

"Sean?" Regina asked filling the silence.

"Yeah." he said behind her.

"What do you know about this… thing? The serpent." she asked noticing how her veins had blackened even more and traveled down her shoulder.

Sean noticed as well and discreetly urged the horse to increase speed.

"I only know a little bit." he said looking forward.

"Anything will do." she said trying to keep her eyes from drooping.

"The legend says that the serpent lived to guard destinies and lead the honourable. He was once cheated by a crook and vowed to get revenge. The snake transformed into a golden bracelet. The thief's lover found it and before she understood what was happening it had attached itself onto her arm. The man couldn't save her and found her poisoned and dead, but the serpent was gone." he explained as Regina was entranced in the story.

"The serpent represents both good and evil. It is a known guardian and a healer, but can become vengeful and use its poison when it deems it appropriate." he said finishing his story.

"I guess I got the short end of the straw." Regina said grimly.

After a while they took a quick stop to let his horse drink from the river and feed him. They both ate and drank water before packing up once again. After a quick rest they set out once again.

Her head lolled as she became increasingly tired. her body leaned back and rested on his chest.

"Eva? Wake up. You mustn't sleep. Fight the poison. Eva!" he said sternly.

"I… tired…" she mumbled sleepily.

His right hand let go of the rein as she began to droop down. He quickly wrapped his arm around her to stop her from falling off the horse.

"Eva! Come on!" Sean said gently shaking her.

Regina continued to mumble incoherently as Sean gestured for his horse to go faster.

He raced down the path urgently. Regina had lost consciousness as Sean continued down the path and tried to wake her.

Regina suddenly let out a terrible high-pitched scream. Her eyes remained shut as her body jolted and tensed.

Sean was incredibly startled as his horse nearly reared. He held her closer to his chest as her body began to convulse. He looked above the trees and saw the turrets of the Dark One's castle.

Sean pulled on the reins and jumped off the back of the horse. He awkwardly pulled her off the horse and caught her before she fell to the ground. He lifted her up and ran down the stone path to the front door.

Regina groaned in his arms, but her eyes remained tightly shut. Sean struggled to knock on the large door as he held the unconscious woman.

"Rumplestiltskin! Open Up!" he yelled until the door mysteriously creaked open to reveal the enormous foyer.

Sean looked around the dim lit room that appeared to be empty. He walked forward holding Eva close to his chest. His heart beating loudly.

"Why, isn't it little Robin Hood. My, haven't you grown." Rumple said balancing on a rail above him. Sean looked back to the sleeping woman before replying to the sorcerer.

"I don't go by that name anymore!" Sean hissed.

"Oh I see, Sean" he said winking teasingly, "Your secret is safe with me."

Rumple jumped down in front of him and looked down at Regina.

"She needs helps!" Sean said panicked. Rumple looked her over again as his gaze fell on the serpent.

"Well look here. The queen has gotten herself into quite the situation." he said nonchalantly.

"The queen?" Sean whispered to himself.

"You don't know? Well isn't this a funny coincident. Kids these days. Never sharing their real names." Rumple said as he began to walk into the other room.

Sean stood confused as Regina's body was lifted out of his hands and into the air trailing behind the Dark One's path. He hesitated before walking into the other room as well.

Regina was set down on top of the dining room table with five white candles lit around her.

"What are you gonna do?" Sean asked loudly. His voice echoing through the castle.

"I'm not gonna do anything, dearie. It's what you are gonna do to fix this." Rumple said with a wink.

"What do you mean?" Sean began to ask, but was interrupted by Regina's loud scream.

"Eva!" he said as he ran to her and grabbed her hand tightly.

"Interesting. You love her, don't you?" Rumple said with a wide grin.

"I-I don't… I barely know her." he retorted stuttering.

"You know more about her than you think, dearie." Rumple said as he walked around the table as waved his hand above Regina's body.

Upon closer inspection her body gave off a gold mist. Her face was serene for now, but they both knew that the painful screams would return. Rumple had removed the cloak she was wearing and her jewelry other than the golden serpent.

Her bruises were faint, but still visible and the cut on her forehead was very prominent which had a grey and purple surrounding.

"What do I have to do?" Sean questioned resigned. He continued to hold Regina's hand.

"You know the legend of the serpent, well it is true that it can represent both good and evil. Both as an ally and an enemy. The serpent can lead you to her destiny or her downfall .You must figure out which one one." Rumple said leaning against the wall.

"What?! I don't understand!" Sean yelled at Rumplestiltskin, but he had disappeared. He looked around the empty room.

"I'm sorry that you're stuck with me. I'm just trying to help you, but I don't know how. Ummm, I guess I should tell you the truth, but it looks like you haven't been truthful as well." Sean began to say. He looked over her expensive gown and sighed.

"My real name is Robin. When I was just a child my father did something horrible and I got sucked into it. I had to change my name to finally get away from my father's evil shadow and I never looked back. I never wanted to put someone else in danger again, so I never really got close with people, but you were different." he gave a small smile at the memory of their first encounter.

 _"_ _What can I get for you, milady?" Sean said flashing a big smile. He looked down at the gorgeous woman sitting in front of him. Strangely, he felt a slight flutter in his chest but he ignored it._

 _"_ _Just a scotch please." she had replied was a desperate look. She seemed tired and worn down._

 _"_ _Rough night?" he said grabbing her a mug and continuing to wipe down the counter afterwards. Regina grabbed the mug and took a long gulp. His eyes scanned her delicate features carefully._

 _"_ _Rough life." she said sighing. A tight smile appearing on her face. He understood what she meant._

"I've done some pretty questionable things in my lifetime, but the day I met you… it was like something changed." Robin had closed his eyes as a tear slowly crept down his cheek. Regina's eyelids fluttered lightly.

"You reminded me of a girl I met when I was little. She was pretty strong for her size." he said nostalgic. "She could have anything she dreamed of. She was my only true regret. Leaving her alone." he let out a few more tears and violently rubbed them away before taking a deep breath.

"I'm not letting you go. This time I want to be selfish and I don't care anymore. I don't care if anything happens to me, but you… I can do what I damn well please, to try to save you. This isn't your downfall. This is your destiny…" he choked out, " And maybe, I could be a part of it."

Robin hoped for the best, but Regina's body remained still. He was so distraught that he didn't notice the poison receding back into the bracelet slowly. The colour was filling her face.

 _You are my ocean's wisest dream_

 _You are my cool wind's favourite dance_

 _I am yours and you are mine_

 _And none of this is by chance._

 _You are my Child of Sunshine_

 _And when you travel near or far,_

 _I hope that you will always know_

 _My heart is where you are._

It was barely a whisper, but she heard his song flow into her ears. Her mind became frantic in her prison of a body, still frozen.

"Eva." Robin said starting to cry. His tears welling up. "Please stay, Eva."

The castle remained entirely silent except for the dull sounds of Robin's stifled sobs. His head was bowed down unaware of her rosy cheeks and fluttering eyelids.

"My name's Regina."

* * *

A/N

Hey! I know, it's been a while. I'm not sure when I last posted, but I went on a week long trip to Wasaga Beach with just my friends. I was planning on writing there, but I never got a chance. When I came home I just couldn't write for some reason so I'm very sorry. I know that's not a good excuse, but I plan on finishing both my fanfics.

Thank you everyone who has stuck with me!


End file.
